


Halfway to Whatever This Is

by ladyhawk



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyhawk/pseuds/ladyhawk
Summary: Since we got almost no time with Avalance before the writers broke them up, here are some little vignettes set in between the events of 3x13 and 3x15. Pure fluff exploring the first three weeks of their relationship when they’re still happy and totally in love. Ava and Sara have sex and feel a lot of feelings about each other. Romantic smut.





	1. Week Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be gentle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava is a big gay mess when it comes to Sara.

Week 2

The Legends finish securing Paul Revere, preventing him from recreating his infamous midnight ride though the streets of Boston in 1992. The monitors confirm that the anachronism is no longer registering in the system. It’s another mission accomplished, and this time thankfully it’s with minimal collateral damage (Ava suspects this is largely due to the fact that Mick Rory is too busy sleeping off a bender from the night before to participate in this particular outing).

Time Bureau protocol states that agents should “immediately return to the bureau upon conclusion of a mission in order to reduce the risk of further timeline contamination.” This, however, is not a Time Bureau run mission, and to Ava’s mild annoyance the Legends have decided that the best way to conclude a mission is by staying right here in 1992 to take advantage of what Wally has decided is “like, way too good of an opportunity to go clubbing, retro-style, to pass up.” Which is how she finds herself on a crowded dance floor in a club watching the Legends gyrate to the hippest tunes of the early 90s.

The Ava Sharpe of a few months ago would have objected strenuously to this plan, maybe even threatened to arrest or forcibly move the Legends back to the Waverider. Present Day Ava, however, has learned that trying to make the Legends do anything they don’t want to is a losing game. Ava is also aware that just two weeks into… whatever this thing is that she’s got going on with Sara, she’s already painfully unable to resist when Sara looks at her with that mischievous grin and says, “Come on, Aves, it’ll be fun. Bend the rules a bit.” Disobeying orders feels increasingly worth it when it comes to one Sara Lance.

As a Time Bureau agent, she’s been trained to avoid being too noticeable - the fewer people who notice visitors from another time period, the better the chances of avoiding accidentally altering time. With this crew, though, it’s fairly impossible to avoid notice. Nate and Ray, dressed like they escaped from the set of Saved By The Bell, are clearly in an unintentional competition to see who can be the dorkiest dancer on the floor, much to the amusement of the other club goers. Wally has already done the Dougie, Soulja Boy, and another half dozen other dance moves that won’t become popular for another 10 years or so.

And Sara… oh boy. There’s no hiding their presence with her there.

When Sara told Ava on their first date she could dance, Ava was excited to see what she could do. But this… it’s beyond her wildest imagination. Sara is an incredible dancer. She pulls off some spectacular moves - one involves spinning on her head - and all eyes are on her. She’d be lying if she didn’t admit that she’s a little turned on watching Sara dance. She looks makes the baggy jeans and striped crop top outfit look way better and more sexy than it has any right to be.

Bell Biv Devoe’s “Poison” comes on, and the whole crowd roars in approval. A dance circle forms around Sara pretty quickly, with some of the other dancers gamely stepping in to try and show off their moves against her. A few of the bolder ones even get right into her space dancing against her, closer than Ava would like. Sara laughs and pivots easily from partner to partner, and Ava does her best to keep cool. It’s still early in their relationship, and Sara looks like she’s having fun. Besides, there’s still this nagging sense in the back of her head that maybe Sara might like more than one dance partner in her life at a time.

She doesn’t need to be jealous long though, because Sara only has eyes for her the whole time, eventually just sliding over to Ava, throwing her arms around her neck and grinding against her. Ava might not be as good a dancer as Sara, but she’s more than able to keep up, moving in time to the music with her. She lets her hands rest just above her hipbones, grazing the exposed flesh between Sara’s jeans and her crop top with her thumbs. At the contact, Sara moves even closer to her, flashing a radiant smile that makes Ava’s heart skip a beat, before Sara pulls her down into a searing kiss.

Ava has the briefest thought pass through her brain about how this is probably scandalous behavior for the time period (it’s still 5 years before Ellen Degeneres comes out publicly for god’s sake) and wonders if this would warrant a sanction if the Time Bureau knew about it. But then all she can think about is the feeling of Sara’s body moving against her own, and how right it feels and how easy it is already for them to be in sync. She’s lost for a minute thinking about how soft Sara’s lips are and how her own body is already starting to tingle in anticipation for what comes next. It’s only after a few whistles from nearby club goers that they realize where they are, finally breaking the kiss. There was a time this would have made her embarrassed, but Sara’s grinning up at her, and she’s grinning back, and all Ava feels is blissfully, stupidly happy.

She notices Zari watching them. They makes eye contact and Zari gives her a nod of approval, before turning away to sip at her drink and go back to dancing with Amaya and Wally. It’s a small gesture, but it somehow matters to Ava. She’s not sure when it happened, but she _wants_ the team to like her, or at least like the idea of her with their Captain. Their approval matters to her all of a sudden.

Maybe it’s because she knows it matters on some level to Sara. Maybe it’s just after spending the past month or so on video calls, talking out work issues, she’s started to see them through Sara’s eyes and some of Sara’s exasperated but affectionate feelings are starting to seep into her too. This motley crew is Sara’s family, and Ava is nothing if not the kind of girl who you can take home to meet your family.

After a few more songs, she manages to coax Sara off the dance floor and now they’re in a more private area off to the side with fewer prying eyes. Sara’s lips are back on hers, her tongue slipping into Ava’s mouth. Ava lets her hands roam more freely now, eliciting a moan from Sara as she traces the curves of Sara’s breasts before sliding her hands back to cup her ass and pull her closer. She’s never felt this brazen before, but Sara brings it out of her. It’s like she can’t get enough of her.

They make out for awhile, until finally they break apart, both of them breathless. They’ve clearly mastered the non-verbal communication skill, because Sara gives her a look and Ava nods frantically in response. Sara quickly goes to bid farewell to the team (Ava’s pretty sure she catches Nate giving Sara a fist bump, and the way he’s looking at Amaya she’s pretty sure he won’t be far behind them) and then she’s grabbing Ava’s hand and pulling her through the portal Ava’s just opened.

They pop out directly into Sara’s bedroom. Sara leans in to kiss her again before she pauses and asks Gideon to play more 90s music, obviously intent on continuing the mood from the evening. She bursts out into laughter as “I’ll Make Love To You” starts to play. Ava’s not sure if Gideon did that on purpose (probably - Gideon rates fairly high on the cheeky range of AIs in her experience) but she doesn’t care, because the song isn’t wrong regarding her intentions. She wraps her arm around the smaller woman’s waist and draws her closer.

Sara bites her lip and runs her fingers down the front of the blue flannel Ava is sporting. “You look really good in this, you know. Who knew you were into grunge?”

She shrugs in response. “I’m not. It’s just what Gideon fabricated for me that would be period-appropriate. I was more of a Madonna girl back then.” She pauses, then gives Sara what she hopes is her best sultry expression. “But I’m glad you like what you see.”

“I like what’s underneath even better,” she replies, sliding her hands up under the shirt. Her hands dance across Ava’s abs, tracing their outline. A little gasp of pleasure escapes Ava’s lips, earning her a wolf-like grin from Sara. She’s learned by now that Sara likes to tease. It was bad enough when they didn’t like each other, when Sara would tease simply to make her agitated. But now that they _like_ like each other, it’s taken on a whole new dimension for both of them.

Ava’s not one to let a challenge go unanswered, though, so she kisses that grin right off Sara, letting her hands pick up where they left off in the club. She takes a minute to take Sara’s earlobe between her teeth, scraping gently, before moving to trail kisses down her neck. She can hear Sara making soft, sweet, wordless sounds in response to her ministrations and it sends a pulse right to the core of her.

It’s been awhile since she’s had a partner, and she’s forgotten how good this can feel - that sense of urgency that comes with a new relationship, the feeling that every second spent not naked is a wasted one. Whatever this thing is, they’re at the start of it. There’s been an electricity between them right from the first meeting and now that it’s been unleashed every nerve ending in her body is alive and singing the same song: _Sara, Sara, Sara, Sara_.

Sara’s clearly in agreement regarding time wasted being not naked. She paws briefly at the flannel before simply tearing it open. Buttons skitter across the floor. The remains of the shirt join it quickly. This is not the first (nor, likely, the last) shirt of hers that Sara has destroyed. Ava is too worked up at this point to care (though the phrase _“I am Sara Lance, Destroyer of Shirts”_ does pass through her mind).

Ava might be new to this relationship, but she’s not new to women in general. Sara’s crop top joins the ruined flannel on the floor, then Ava makes short work of Sara’s bra, unfastening it with one hand. The maneuver earns her a murmur of approval. She slides the garment off and is briefly spellbound. She slides her thumbs along the side of Sara’s breasts, before cupping them more fully. Sara’s eyes flutter shut as she arches into Ava’s hands.

“You are so pretty.”

She hadn’t meant to say that out loud, but Sara flashes her a megawatt smile and says, “You too, babe,” while she undoes Ava’s bra with the flick of her wrist. She winks at Ava, then backs away towards the bed already undoing her belt. “Now hurry up and get over here.”

It’s a race to get the rest of their clothes off at this point. Ava kicks off her Doc Martins and socks, pushing down her jeans as she rushes to join Sara on the bed. She slides on top of Sara, both of them moaning at the sensation of bare flesh against bare flesh. Sara threads her hand in Ava’s hair and pulls her into an enthusiastic kiss.

Her eyes dance with mirth as she mildly resists Ava’s attempts to take the lead, her own hands roaming freely over the other woman’s body. Normally, Ava would consider laughter during sex a bad sign, but with Sara it’s a joyous sound. For a woman who’s died at least once, Sara’s more full of life than any woman Ava’s ever known.

Ava gently pins Sara’s wrists above her head with one hand and shakes her head affectionately. “Later. I’ve been waiting all night to touch you.”

Sara stills under her and stares up with unconcealed lust in her eyes. “Good. I’ve been waiting all night for you to touch me.” She pauses and then gets a mischievous look before adding, “Director Sharpe.”

Ava’s whole body lights up at her words, and she bites down on her lip trying to control her excitement. First of all, explicit consent is undeniably sexy to her. Second of all, Sara is using her official title, which she never does unless she wants Ava’s more dominant side to come out. And at this moment Ava wants nothing more than to give that to her. She tightens her grip on her wrists and leans back in.

She kisses a trail down Sara’s neck, scraping teeth over her collarbone before continuing downwards. Ava likes the way her name sounds coming off Sara’s lips. She likes the way Sara’s legs wrap around her, pulling her closer, urging her on as Ava slides her fingers deep into her. As they’ve navigated this relationship, it’s become clear that both of them enjoy exploring the kinkier side of sex. They’re still discovering the limits of that - they’re not quite up to safe word territory yet, and it feels like they’re in a weird game of chicken to see who’s going to admit they have a toy collection they want to bring into the mix first. But Ava is starting to get a good feel for the level of roughness Sara prefers on nights like this, shifting so that she can use her hips to help power her thrusts.

It’s almost overwhelming how Ava feels right now. Sara’s totally in the moment, body arching in pleasure, and she’s looking at her with this expression of complete trust that makes Ava’s heart hammer in her chest so hard she thinks surely Sara must feel it too.

Her ex in Vegas, Shae, once accused her of being too guarded to ever really commit to another person fully. Though she didn’t know the specifics of her job, Shae knew enough to blame Ava’s inability to disconnect from work for her inability to connect with her. With Sara, though, it’s been different for awhile now. Even before they got together officially, Ava found herself attuned to the other woman, even over holographic chat. Right now in this moment, she can feel every small shift in her lover’s body, knows right what she needs without her having to ask (not that that’s stopping Sara from chanting a practically profane litany of things she wants Ava to do - or keep doing - to her).

It doesn’t take long before Sara’s coming undone beneath her. Ava holds her tightly as she climaxes around her fingers. Her face is beautiful in this moment, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open, and Ava tries to memorize every detail. Sara shudders a few more times as she rides out her orgasm, before falling back with a sigh looking utterly spent.

She cracks one eyes open, and smiles as she catches Ava watching her intently. Ava knows she’s probably got a look of total adoration on her face but there’s nothing she can do about it (what is it about Sara Lance that turns her into a big gay gooey marshmellow?).

“Admiring your work, Director Sharpe?”

“Just looking at a pretty girl, Captain Lance.” She lays a few soft kisses to Sara’s temple.

Sara blushes (so maybe Ava’s not the only big gay gooey marshmellow around these parts). She looks appraisingly at Ava for a minute, like she’s trying to figure something out. Suddenly the wolf grin is back, and before she knows what happened, Sara’s reversed their positions and is on top straddling her. Ava squawks in delighted surprise.

“My turn,” Sara smirks.

She launches an all out assault on Ava’s body, and it’s like her hands and mouth are everywhere all at once. All rational thought ceases to exist in Ava’s mind. Her hippocampus and amygdala are lit up like Christmas trees. She’s already primed from before, and Sara’s got the most talented tongue Ava has ever encountered, so it literally takes all of five minutes before her head is thrown back against the pillow, stars exploding behind her eyelids. She feels the orgasm all the way down to the tips of her toes.

She throws an arm across her eyes and tries to slow her breathing back to normal, as little aftershocks of pleasure continue to ripple through her. She wants to say something smooth or cool (Sara always seems to come up with something clever), but all she can get out is a weak, “Oh my god.”

She feels Sara’s lips curve into a smile against her chest where her head has settled in. She’s already draped her body lazily across Ava, snuggling in. _From sex goddess to cuddle monster, just like that_ , Ava thinks to herself. She’s awash in a warm fuzzy glow, and in no mood to try to move an inch.

After a few moments, Sara murmurs, “Stay tonight?” It’s quiet and Ava can hear the hesitation in her voice. It’s funny how normally cool as a cucumber Sara Lance can suddenly sound like a nervous mess, like maybe Ava’s going to say no.

Ava understands - she also feels off-kilter when she’s around the other woman. Her whole life, she’d been used to feeling in control of situations. “It’s like you were born to, like, make people comply or something,” Shae once said about her, and she wasn’t exactly wrong. But Sara challenges her and surprises her by matching her with an iron will equal to her own. She isn’t always sure where she stands with the Sara, but she knows where she hopes to be.

“Yeah.” She pulls Sara closer and turns to kiss the top of Sara’s head before resting her chin there. Sara wriggles happily and tightens her grip around her.

As she falls asleep with Sara in her arms, she feels strangely at peace with this sensation of being not quite in control. Whatever this thing is between them, Ava knows it’s something real, and she’s ready to let go and see where it takes her.


	2. Week Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, I decided to write another installment. This one is set in Week three, this time from Sara’s POV.

 

Sara’s working her way up Ava’s legs, laying soft, lazy kisses along her inner thighs. She glances up at Ava, stretched out beneath her on the bed - she’s biting her lower lip in that way that Sara finds unbelievably sexy, her eyes hooded with desire. Sara’s tongue traces the marks she’s already left from an earlier session that evening, and Ava’s breathing quickens in response. Sara smiles and keeps kissing away.

 

It’s been three weeks since the night they first got together. At this point, Ava is sleeping over almost every night. Not that they’re doing much sleeping - Sara’s pretty sure they’re going for the world record for number of orgasms had in the first month of a relationship. Sara has always been able to go multiple rounds when it comes to sex, and to her delight, Ava has proven to be her match in that arena. She’s proven to be her match in a lot of unexpected ways.

 

They haven’t really defined what they are, not officially. All Sara knows is that she feels like she can’t get enough of Ava. Ava’s body is a wonder to her - elegant long arms, legs that go for days, and those fingers. Oh man, those beautiful long fingers. Sara just thinks about them inside of her, and she’s so turned on she can barely stand it. It’s a strange feeling - this sense of constant wanting, of _needing_ , that has taken hold of her. And right now she wants to see that need mirrored back at her, wants to savor every minute of it.

 

So Sara takes her time, despite Ava’s hand wound in her hair, tugging lightly to get her to move faster.

 

It’s been awhile since she’s had a relationship that’s lasted this long. She’s been stuck at the beginning of things for awhile now, always starting something with new people, only to move on after a lone night. She’d forgotten how good it can feel to be past that, to be firmly in the middle of a thing. To really know someone, to feel like you’ve been here before.By now, Ava is familiar territory to Sara. She’s starting to know every curve, every taste, every place to touch that will drive her girlfriend wild.

 

 _Girlfriend_ … there’s that word again, leaping unbidden into her mind like it has been with increasing frequency lately. They haven’t discussed it yet - though Sara’s been _this_ close to blurting it out so many times now. Sometimes she catches Ava in an unguarded moment, and the look on her face is so soft and open, and Sara feels this surge of… something deep inside her that she maybe isn’t quite ready to name yet. It takes every ounce of strength not to let it spill out of her.

 

Sara isn’t quite sure what to do with all these feelings. She’s unsure about so many things when it comes to Ava - she’s still somewhat shocked this is all happening. There’s a small voice in her head that whispers that Ava is too good to be true, that she must not really have read her file closely enough, that if she knew the real Sara, she’d run away screaming.

 

And yet… And yet, when Ava looks at her with those grey blue eyes, Sara has never felt more _seen_ , like Ava knows exactly who she is inside and out. She doesn’t run away - instead she moves closer, puts her arms around Sara, whispers the sweetest words in her ear.She makes Sara feel so many things all at once. And Sara has been unable to hide that, which has led to a fairly steady stream of gentle mocking and jokes from the crew (except Mick, who still seems a little unable to grok why Ava keeps showing up on the ship so often).

 

Sara loves her ragtag crew, but sometimes it’s tiring having so many people relying on her, always looking to her to be the strong one. She doesn’t worry about that, though, when it comes to Ava. Ava understands the burden of leading, and she’s unwavering when it comes to her position. It’s one of the things Sara likes the most about her.

 

Sara knew Ava was physically strong - that was evident the first time they fought.She felt that strength reverberating in her bones as Ava’s baton crashed into her own. Sara can feel it when she runs her hands over Ava’s toned legs and abs. She feels it when Ava takes her in those long arms and holds her up against the wall and fucks her senseless. She feels it now in her hands firmly planted on Ava’s hips, barely able to hold her down as she strains under Sara.

 

But it’s Ava’s mental strength that Sara has really come to appreciate. She can’t help it - it radiates off her like an invisible aura. Nate, Wally and Ray practically dive out of the way when she strides down the halls of the Waverider. Even Zari - one of the earliest people to push Sara towards taking the leap with Ava - mostly keeps a polite distance, not keen to get too close to someone who so clearly projects authority.

 

At first Sara found that sense of authority infuriating, chalking Ava up to yet another mindless bureaucrat bound by rules and order. But now Sara finds she’s come to rely on Ava’s particular blend of steadfastness. Whenever she’s unsure about some decision she needs to make, Ava is there as a sounding board, assuring her that yes, it is definitely okay to reprimand Mick for setting Ray’s chore wheel on fire, but no, it is not okay to flashy-thing a half dozen people because she isn’t happy with the results of her poker hand and she wants a do-over.

 

Okay, she wouldn’t really do that last thing, but she really loves the look of disbelief on Ava’s face when she runs the idea by her. She loves the way that she can worm her way past that aura of strength and find the soft side of Ava underneath. She loves how Ava can be completely put together one minute, and then a spluttering awkward mess the next. Because when it happens it feels like it’s only for her, this special side of Ava only Sara gets to see.

 

She loves the sound Ava is making right now, a high pitched panting that means she’s close. Sara wants to draw it out, wants to hold Ava as close to the edge as possible. She’s surprised how much she enjoys going down on Ava, honestly, it feels like she could spend hours doing this and not feel bored. She’s so turned on she briefly wonders if she’ll come before Ava does.

 

But then Ava moans and says, “Sara, honey… please,” and Sara finally gives in, curling two fingers inside her as she applies just the right amount of suction with her mouth. Ava cries her name out as she arches up off the bed.

 

Sara holds on tightly as Ava shudders under her. She lets Ava settle down for a moment - she knows that Ava prefers to compose herself, so she waits until she feels her body relax under her hands, before slowly sliding back up to lay alongside her. She trails her hand up, tracing Ava’s abs with her fingertips, the curve of her breasts, her long neck, the sharp line of her jaw.

 

Ava sighs deeply, turns her head and pulls Sara into a kiss. Sara can still taste herself on Ava’s lips from the round before this. Ava gently slides her tongue into her mouth, and Sara’s hips jerk involuntarily at the sensation. She feels Ava’s lips curl into a smile against her own.

 

“Wow, again already?” Ava asks. Sara meets her eyes and there’s no judgment there. There’s just a look of wonder and adoration on Ava’s face, and Sara feels this warmth blossoming in her chest in response to it. 

 

Sara grins and shrugs. “What can I say? I find you very… inspiring tonight, I guess.”

 

Ava scoots up until she’s in a seated position, before she tugs Sara on top of her. Sara loops one arm around Ava’s neck, caressing her face with her other hand. Ava’s lips are swollen from kissing, her hair is mussed, but she still takes Sara’s breath away. _She really is gorgeous_ , Sara thinks.

 

Then Ava smiles at her, turns her head to kiss Sara’s palm softly, and the warm feeling in Sara’s chest explodes into a supernova. She suddenly knows exactly what this is - she’s felt it before, even though it’s been awhile, bubbling up inside of her. She’s not ready to put words to it, though. So she presses her lips against Ava’s, occupies her mouth with wordless activity instead.

 

Ava slips one hand down her body, between Sara’s legs. Her fingers slide into the wetness there, drawing a whimper from Sara, and then a gasp of pleasure as she slips one finger in, and then another. Ava wraps her other arm around her back, supporting Sara as she slowly starts to roll her hips.

 

“Sara, look at me,” Ava commands.

 

Sara locks eyes with her. Ava’s staring back with those big blue eyes, an intense look of concentration on her face. She knows that Ava likes this, likes being in control, likes being able to watch her while they make love. Sara grins, more than willing to give her a show. She’s rewarded with a happy smile and a lip bite from Ava.

 

Sara loosens her grip on Ava’s neck, letting go so she can run both hands through her blonde locks - she knows Ava has her, can feel the arm around her back tighten protectively. She picks up her pace, a tingling sensation building slowly, creeping through her as she moves on top of Ava. Ava’s making subtle adjustments with her hand, hitting all the right spots inside of Sara, pushing her higher and higher.

 

Ava kisses her over and over, their tongues dancing lightly around each other. Sara is aware she’s panting and moaning against Ava’s lips in between kisses. She doesn’t bother to try and control herself, letting her body move freely as she basks in the flashes of pleasure bombarding her senses.

 

Sara loses track of time as she lets Ava guide the pace. She feels like she’s floating. She can’t remember the last time she trusted someone this much, but there’s something about Ava, there has been since almost the first night. Maybe it’s because Ava’s the most unselfish lover she’s ever been with.

 

All her other lovers, they always wanted something. There were always conditions. Nyssa wanted her but only if the League was a part of it too. Oliver kept secrets, so many secrets, as did Sara when she was with him. Their affair behind Laurel’s back. His identity as The Arrow, her identity as the Black Canary. Her deaths and rebirths - over and over a cycle of lies and half truths, and it was all too much….. But Ava doesn’t want anything, hasn’t asked for anything. She just sits there and gives herself over, offering Sara her heart, her body. In this moment, Sara has never felt happier in her life.

 

Ava lets her mouth roam, kissing her way down Sara’s neck before lavishing attention on her breasts. At the same time, she angles her hand so she can swipe at Sara’s sensitive spot with her thumb. It’s enough to push Sara over the edge after just a few minutes of attention.

 

She curses loudly as her orgasm pulses through her, a series of intense rolling waves that feel like they go on forever. Sara’s vaguely aware that she’s probably gripping Ava too tightly as she rocks against the taller woman, but she can’t really help herself in this moment. Just when she’s coming down, Ava adjusts her hand one more time, and Sara sees stars and sobs as another series of waves pulse unexpectedly through her a second time. By the time Sara finishes, she’s a panting, gasping mess.

 

Ava gently removes her hand from between her legs, wraps both arms around Sara and pulls her tight against her. Sara feels like all the bones have vanished from her body, so she lets Ava hold her up. She nestles her face in the crook of Ava’s neck. She inhales deeply and smells a heady mix of sweat, sex, and Ava’s perfume.

 

She pulls back slightly and looks at her. Ava’s smiling is beaming at her, eyes searching Sara’s face, and Sara knows instinctively that Ava’s checking on her, making sure she’s okay. The supernova is still pulsing in her chest, and in this moment Sara’s never felt so safe. She loves this. Because she loves Ava.

 

“Ava…” she starts. But then she catches herself before she’s says something she might regret. She’s not ready to say it out loud yet. She’s not sure Ava is ready to hear it yet.

 

So instead, she flashes a lopsided grin and says, “Wow. Just…. Wow.”

 

Ava makes a low sound in the back of her throat - a mix of “mmhmm” and a chuckle that should sound weird but is just charming in an Ava sort of way. Ava ducks her head before looking up at Sara through those long lashes, before asking, “Yeah?”

 

She looks bashful, as if she’s unsure about where she stands with Sara, like she wasn’t just present a minute ago for one of the more embarrassingly intense climaxes of Sara’s life. As if she wasn’t the one who caused it.

 

Sara brushes Ava’s hair back from her face and nods affectionately. “Obviously. I mean… look at me.” She gestures at her sweat covered frame. “I may never walk again.”

 

Ava giggles (a sound that a few months ago Sara would have sworn the stiff time agent she knew her as was incapable of making), “Yeah, me too. I think maybe we both need a shower before we get into bed because I’m a total mess.” She pauses, looks thoughtful for a moment, before slyly saying, “Wanna come help me wash off?”

 

“God, you have no idea how tempting that sounds,” Sara replies, and honestly she really does for a moment think about the offer because she thinks she’ll never get tired of running her hands over Ava. “Buuuuut…. I’m also pretty sure the crew will mutiny if we take up the shower for that long again.”

 

Ava fake pouts at her. Sara laughs, “Come on. You go first and then I’ll go, then we’ll put on our PJs and you can tell me about your day.” Ava brightens at that. She really _does_ love talking about work, which is another thing Sara finds incredibly endearing about her.

 

“Okay. You’ve got a date, Miss Lance.” Ava slides off the bed, steals Sara’s robe from off a hook on the wall, and heads to the door. She quickly glance both ways down the hall - it’s still awkward for her to run into the rest of the crew in such a non-professional context - before she waves quickly to Sara and scampers down the hall.

 

Sara chuckles to herself, and gets up to adjust the sheets and blankets back into something that resembles a proper bed covering, instead of the twisted up mess they’ve made where half of the blankets are on the floor, and one lone pillow has somehow been rocketed all the way across the room at some point in the frenzy.

 

She then goes to pick up their clothes that were torn off when Ava first arrived, when Sara pretty much pounced on her the minute she walked in the door. Her own clothes get crumpled carelessly and tossed in the general vicinity of the hamper. She takes her time with Ava’s though, carefully folding her trousers and draping them over the back of the chair. She brushes off her suit coat gently and hangs that over the chair as well. She looks around for awhile before she finally locates her shirt, but it’s a lost cause since at least three buttons have been torn off. She sets that aside, and pulls a new dress shirt out from a drawer - this has happened enough times that Sara’s just had Gideon fabricate a few extras for Ava that she keeps stashed away.

 

Tidying done, she sits back down and waits. As fun as the night has been so far, this is her favorite part. She wouldn’t tell anyone else this - no need to ruin her ladykiller reputation - but honestly when she knows Ava is coming over for a night, this is the part that she really anticipates. They’ll hold each other and cuddle, and just talk. Sara loves hearing Ava talk, loves that slightly raspy tone in her voice that seems to come out more strongly the more excited she is about a topic. Ava likes to talk about lots of topics - sometimes it’s about work (okay, it’s usually about work, because boy does that woman enjoy her job), sometimes it’s about family or even just a random book she’s read.

 

Sara was never really one for sharing, but for some reason with Ava she wants to. Maybe it’s because she knows Ava has read her file, that she already knows the more painful things about her past. She can talk about Laurel and her father and Ava already knows what’s going to happen in those stories, but she listens intently anyway, her eyes still shine with compassion when Sara’s voice breaks. She knows when Sara needs to be pushed to go on, and she somehow knows when to just pull her closer and let her be quiet.

 

Tonight Sara actually has work related stuff to talk about. The recently retrieved Death Totem is in the other room, plus there’s the meeting with Elvis and a weird rat funeral to go over. There’s also the Girlfriend topic lurking in the back of her mind.

 

Sara isn’t sure when and how to get into that. She’s also not in a hurry - it’s still early overall in the relationship, it feels like things are going in a great direction, so she decides she’ll just let the moment happen when it’s ready.

 

She sits back and then she decides - it doesn't matter to her right now what they do or don't call this thing between them. Whatever it is, it’s real and she’s happy. That’s more than enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took forever to update, but hopefully y’all like it. I also am apparently unable to write anything in order, so Week One is still in the drafts folder and will probably be next up, if people continue to like this. Also, I have no beta reader, so please forgive any errors.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Comments and kudos feed a writer’s soul. If it gets enough of a response, maybe I’ll write more


End file.
